The Khmer (Jayavarman VII)
The Khmer led by Jayavarman VII is a More Civilizations custom civilization by Sukritact, with contributions from Leugi and Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Khmer The Khmer empire was a powerful state in South East Asia, formed by people of the same name, lasting from 802 CE to 1431 CE. At its peak, the empire covered much of what today is Cambodia, Thailand, Laos, and southern Vietnam. By the 7th century CE, Khmer people inhabited territories along the Mekong river -the world's seventh longest river - from the delta to roughly the modern Cambodia-Laos border, plus the region between that river and the great Tonle Sap lake to the west and the area running along the Tonle Sap river (which runs from the lake to the sea, joining the Mekong in the delta). There were several kingdoms at constant war against each other, with art and culture heavily influenced by India due to long established sea trade routes with that subcontinent. Hinduism mostly, but Buddhism as well, were important religions in the region, mixed with animist and traditional cults. Important cities from that time include Angkor Borei, Sambor Prei Kuk, Banteay Prei Nokor and Wat Phu. A man called Jayavarman II, who is said to have come from a place named Java - which may or may not be the island we call Java in Southeast Asia, led a series of successful military campaigns, subjugating most of these petty kingdoms, that resulted in the founding of a large territorial state. In 802 CE he took the title chakravartin, “universal ruler”, and that date is used to signal the start of the empire. Jayavarman VII Jayavarman VII was one of the most forceful and productive kings of the Khmer (Cambodian) empire. He expanded the empire to its greatest territorial extent and engaged in a building program that yielded numerous temples, highways, rest houses, and hospitals. During his reign Jayavarman continued his military activities, bringing Champa, southern Laos, and portions of the Malay Peninsula and Burma under his control. But increasingly he devoted his energies and organizational capacities to the kind of religious and religio-political construction projects that had been carried on by his royal predecessors. He built a large number of awesome new temples, including the Bayon, a distinctively Mahayana Buddhist central pyramid temple designed to serve as the primary locus of the royal cult and also as his own personal mausoleum; personal funerary temples of the Mahayana type, which were dedicated to his mother and father; and a series of provincial temples, which housed reduced replicas of the Royal Buddha—i.e., Jayavarman represented with the attributes of the Buddha, the original of which had been set up in the Bayon. He rebuilt the city of Angkor, now known as Angkor Thom, and rebuilt and extended the system of highways, which radiated outward from the Bayon and the royal palace and reached far into the provinces. Dawn of Man May you be blessed with fulfillment and long life, O' Great King Jayavarman VII, leader of the ancient and illustrious Khmer Empire. You arose to power during a time of great turmoil, with the capital sacked, your predecessor murdered by foreign invaders and the empire in shambles, yet your reign was a golden age for Cambodia. You valiantly repelled the invaders and deftly restored order within the nation, and thus you were crowned king of a reconstituted Khmer empire. This would mark the beginning of a brilliant reign lasting over thirty years, in which you embarked on a program of construction and expansion that would bring the empire to its zenith. During your rule, you established the famed city of Angkor Thom, you built many great wonders and ordered the construction of hospitals, reservoirs and rest houses throughout the land. Truly your reign brought the Khmer Empire to heights that have never been achieved, before or since. King Jayavarman, your people beckon you to take the throne once again, to return the nation to the glory of old. Will the cities of Cambodia flourish once again with you as their architect? Will great monuments be raised to stand testament to the ages? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: I, King Jayavarman VII, welcome you on behalf of the Khmer People. Now, let us talk about religion and architecture! Introduction: Cambodia welcomes you stranger! I am Jayavarman VII, leader of this empire. Now tell me, how does your empire compare to mine? Defeat: You may have won today, but one day you shall get your just deserts. All men, weak or mighty, are subject to the Law of Karma. Defeat: Do you understand what you have done? Years of work, ruined! Enjoy the remainder of your life, after what you've done, I doubt your next will be as kind. Unique Attributes Strategy A strong Tall Civ focused on Wonders. Set up your first four Cities quickly to get +4 Royal Tromeak points in the Capital as soon as possible. This should grant you a free Wonder fairly quickly, preferably Hanging Gardens, or something else appropriate. If you have the Happiness to support more Population, choose Food bonuses, otherwise, Faith. The Royal Tromeak's main unique attribute isn't so useful at the start of the game, but once you're running several Internal Routes (as you should be when going Tall), it is more effective than a Manufactory and spares a Tile too. The Prasat adds two nice yields to a Building you were likely to construct anyway. Your Great Scientist generation will be compromised by the multitude of Tromeaks, but the bonus Food from Wonders, as well as all the buffs from Wonders themselves, should compensate. You will most probably be driven towards a Culture Victory. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Rebuild the Highways Mighty and extensive is the Khmer Empire. It is imperative that our current roadway system be expanded and rebuilt, to allow both our people and the orders of our most enlightened king to travel safely and with haste between our cities. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Khmer * Player must have at least 4 cities * May not be enacted from the Renaissance era onwards * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 350 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * A Worker appears in the Capital * Tile improvement construction rate increased by 25% Initiate Construction Programs The welfare of our people is of the utmost importance. To support them in all areas we will need infrastructure; resthouses and hospitals, reservoirs and temples. Let us set aside some money for these purposes. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Khmer * Player must have researched Construction * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * -10% Gold from Prasats * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +20% Production from Prasats * Empire enters a Golden Age Full Credits List * Sukritact: Code, Artwork, Design * Janboruta: Artwork * Leugi: Unit Model * Viregel: Text Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Mandala Cultures Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:Khmer